A computer network is a collection of interconnected computing devices that may exchange data and share resources. Often, in highly populated areas, the computer network is configured in a ring formation, where certain devices, such as layer 2 devices, e.g., a switch, are interconnected via network links in a ring. That is, each layer 2 device couples via a separate network link to two adjacent layer 2 devices, one clockwise and the other counterclockwise around the ring. When arranged in a ring, a network, e.g., an optical fiber network, a copper network, or a combination of both, is referred to as a “ring network.”